Anything for LOVE
by nycwc
Summary: Peter, Neal and Elle are caught in the middle of a bank robbery. Peter will do anything to protect them. This is not part of the Starting out/Burke series- no slash- Please Review* update was to correct some missed errors, no additions to story made
1. Chapter 1

Anything for LOVE.

With a draw of bad luck, Neal and Peter find themselves in the middle of a bank robbery. Peter waste no time in deciding what he would do-to keep the one he loves safe, and Neal learns a hard lesson

Warning, Extreme Peter whump.

I own nothing. This is all out of fun and boredom.

Peter and Neal were walking down the busy streets of Manhattan, having one of their usual arguments. Stopping in front of the bank, just feet from the main entrance.

"Peter why not? …. come on it could be fun."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because you never listen to me Neal, I know you, now I just want to meet Elizabeth for lunch."

Neal throws Peter a look as if he was an 8 year having a hissy fit.

"Ah it seems like you boys are behaving this morning."

"Elizabeth, tell Pete..."

Peter throws Neal back a look of his own, a look of anger- a warning for Neal to drop the subject. Neal falls quite as he walks over holding open the door. He looked back at Peter, and he watched Elizabeth smile up at him and given him a quick kiss and pat on the chest.

Elizabeth continued into the bank, as the boys followed. She proceeded over to a women setting behind a desk; who was clearly waiting on her, as she glanced back at the boys, who were now continuing their little argument in hushed tones. Peter had leaned over on the counter, putting his hands up on his face shaking his head. She couldn't but help smile and give a little chuckle. Then suddenly something caught her eye as she noticed Peter quickly stiffened looking over to his left, then directly at her. Half way across the room she could see the panic in his eyes as he motioned for her to get down, scanning the room she was trying to see what was the cause of his panic was as she heard the rattle of what could only be gun fire. She dropped down next to the desk with the perfect view of Peter and Neal as she saw them do the same. Peter was peeking around the corner of the counter, scanning the room; and then back at her.

/

"Peter, the fire alarm!"

Shaking his head no; Peter whispered back

"No, to risky, Elizabeth is over there."

Peter glanced back around the counter, scanning the room he quickly counting four figures in sky mask then setting his eyes back on Elizabeth. Turning his head back towards Neal, he was about to run a new plan over with Neal as he saw Neal leap forward pulling the fire alarm.

"Dam it NEAL!"

Peter saw Neal take off running across the room as bullets started flying in their direction; he could hear bullets bounce off his counter top above him as he peeked back around the counter scanning the room again. He quickly noticed that as two of the men were firing in his direction, two were grabbing hostages, his Peter's eyes widen with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth had no idea what she should be doing; she could hear the men yelling to the bank, barking orders. She kept watching; as Peter and Neal would pop their heads up from behind the counter, then Peter would peek around the side always locking his eyes with hers. Elizabeth watched in sock as she saw Neal jump up and pull the fire alarm then take off running across the room. Watching papers jump up into the air around him as he was running. She felt something come up from the ground lightly taping her, she wasn't sure what it was until she noticed she sound of machine guns growing louder and louder around her. She turned her head looking up as one of the gun men was now basically on top of her. She quickly looked back in Peter's direction, in hopes he would have an answer. Her and Peter eyes locked as he peeked back around the corner the last time, She noticed his eyes widen as she felt something pulling her up.

She felt the whole ordeal unfold in slow motion. She kept her eyes fixed on Peter, as he pulled back behind the corner.

He was still crouched down as she saw him take a step out walking-standing up straight at the same time and stepping towards her; she thought she heard him yell F...B...I...

She watched as he turned, stilling walking and trying to stand up straight as he fired towards his left, she cut her eyes to the left watching one of the men fall to the ground. Back to Peter she felt her heart leap out of her chest as the saw his right shoulder jump back while a pink mist filled the air around him. Standing upright still walking towards her in slow motion - he turned pointing his gun towards the right still firing. Looking towards the right she saw another man go down. She was trying to breathe; all she could do was put her hands around the forearm wrapped around her neck as she looked back at Peter, who was stumbling a bit, still trying to walk towards her. She looked in fear as Peter pointed his gun directly at her; she saw a flash from his gun. She felt herself being thrown backwards toward the ground; trying to decide if she was dead or alive she closed her eyes and felt something pull her violently to the side. Opening them; she felt the gently caress of Peter's hand on her face. His big brown eyes were looking down at her. He was lying mostly on top of her as he inched them slowly under a desk. Things suddenly became surreal - she heard the bullets hitting the desk above them. She felt Peter's full weight laying on her as his arms wrapped tightly around her head. She had no idea how long they laid their before she noticed that bullets stopped filling the air around them. Everything was going crazy, she could hear police sirens approaching as Peter slowly slipped off to the side, and setting up a bit asking her is she was hurt. Still trying to catch her breath as he kissed her, she could feel the fear in his kiss. Propping himself-up more, he looked over the desk as NYPD officers with their guns drawn were entering the bank. Dropping his head he looked back down at Elizabeth, breathing hard, cupping her face, she suddenly felt her fear fade as he asked her again if she was alright, kissing her again and telling her loved her. Replying with her own love, she was filled with adrenaline. She stood up as she watched NYPD officers come past her. She turned looking towards the door as she saw Neal get up and start walking in her direction. Taking a few steps towards the door Neal's charming smile faded quickly as he looked at Elizabeth. She felt his eyes walk up and down her, trying to figure out what killed his smile she looked down in horror. She hadn't noticed she was drenched in blood, patting her chest and stomach she turned back in Peter's direction as she was looking at her blood stained hands, she didn't know why she assumed he would have been walking behind her. Stepping back to where she left him. She froze looking down at Peter's lifeless body. Two NYPD officers bent down checking for a pulse, she felt herself scream, trying to run back to him, someone wrapped their arms around her. Pushing herself out of Neal's arms, she ran over to Peter, whipping his own blood across his face as she lightly patted him on his face and stroking his hair. Kissing his forehead, she felt a mixture of tears and screams escape her from her lips as she was looking up at Neal, begging someone to help him. EMT's quickly began working on him while Neal pulled Elizabeth back, trying to give them more room. Elizabeth watched in horror, crying so hard she couldn't catch her breath while she watched one EMT begin CPR. They quickly loaded Peter into the ambulance, refusing to allow anyone ride with them, Elizabeth was shaking so hard, she felt like she was going to be sick as she watched one of the paramedics shocking him as the driver was shutting the door so he could leave for the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

She crashed to the ground. Not paying attention to the world around her, she wasn't sure what was going on, she felt Jones picking her up and walking her over to his car.

He drove with the ambulance, all her strength had left her, and she felt like a shell resting her head against the window.

At the ER, all she wanted to do was hold his hand as she watched through glass, feeling helpless. They moved quickly around him, not knowing for sure what was going on, she felt herself almost get sick as a nurse began bagging him on their way to the OR. She heard Jones ask the nurse if his wife could see him before taking him up and she reached for the trash can to throw up when she heard them say _no, there was no time._ One of the nurses quickly checked on Elizabeth, patting her on the back, then led her to another room, giving her a set of scrubs to change in to.

While she was in the waiting room, she felt so alone, nothing in the world made since right now. 30 minutes after taking him up, a woman wearing blue scrubs came down to the waiting room, Elizabeth didn't even want to get up, she knew that if someone was coming to talk to her this early, it only meant he didn't make it. Finally noticing it was the same nurse from before when she set down next to her, she somehow found the nurse comforting. The nurse explained that they started the surgery, and it looked like they were going to be there a while. Peter had been shot 4 times, once in the right shoulder, twice in the chest, and once in the stomach. The nurse reached out, holding Elizabeth's hand as she placed his wedding ring in it, promising she would be back in a while with an update.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there, the room was completely packed. But she still felt alone as she played with his wedding ring. Curled up in the plastic chair, she pulled her hand up to her face as she began having flash backs to Peter doing the same.

She felt his warm touch, lying there on the floor in the bank, while he looked down at her. Closing her eyes, she began thinking about the same touch he gave her this morning while they made love. She felt like she was a ghost in the room, as she watched from the corner of their bedroom, it felt so real as she set and pictured them from this morning. Snapping back, she felt someone patting her on the leg. The nurse had come back,

"Mrs. Burke, the last couple of hours have been rough on him." Elizabeth felt herself drift a bit, has it been a couple of hours, it only felt like a couple of minutes. Focusing back to the nurse. Elizabeth teard up as she heard what the nurse was telling her.

"We lost him a couple of times, he's bleeding internally, one bullet was extremely close to his heart, an artery was hit, he's lost a lot of blood, their still working on controlling the bleeding. A second doctor has come in, and he is working on your husband as well in attempts control the bleeding in his stomach. I wish I had better news to tell you; it's still extremely touch and go. When the nurse left again, Elizabeth finally looked up, noticing that the room was fixed on her. She could tell that each of them all wanted to comfort her.

She just closed her eyes again, pulling her hand back up to her face, and continued holding his ring in the other.

She was a ghost again in her own bedroom. Watching as the morning sun light crept threw their bedroom window. She saw herself in bed, rolling over, patting him on the chest, telling him good morning, and then leaning in to kiss on the cheek. He rolled over to his side, reaching out, pulling her in close. He setup-just bit to kiss her, not wanting to release him, they began making out, softly at first, then harder as she rolled up on top of him. On top of him - she set up- he moved his hands up her thighs, each time pushing her silk night gown up higher, kissing -his hands still on her thighs.

He was sliding his hands from her thighs to her hips, pulling her in even closer as he played with her pantie line. She felt his arousal as he slid his hands from her hips up the soft curvature of her back, pulling her night gown higher and higher- kissing any exposed skin he could reach- until she lifted her arms up in the air as he softly pulled it off, dropping it on the floor next to him with one hand, then he softly pulled the other down, running his hand down her shoulder, in between her breast, turning it-running it down her back.

She starts pulling on his shirt, tossing it behind her-as he wrapped his arm around her, turning them, laying on her on the bed. With his left arm still wrapped around her, she reached up to meet his right hand-as they pressed their palms together, then interlocking their fingers as he leaned down kissing her. He pulled his hand from hers, moving it to her face, softly pressing it to her check, as she closed her eyes, her hand on top of his, he pulled his body back a bit, looking down at her. She opened her eyes-looking up into his passion fill eyes. His hand still cupping her face, she slid her' hand up his arm.

"I love you Elle."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mrs. Burke?"

Elizabeth realized the caring nurse had made another appearance. The nurse noticed that Elizabeth was in somewhat of a daze.

"How long has it been?"

"6 hours this time Mrs. Burke."

Clearing her throat, and reaching for Elizabeth's hands. The nurse turned

"Mrs. Burke-this is Doctor Myers."

"Call me Elizabeth please."

"Mrs. Burke... Elizabeth, we've moved your husband to recovery, the initial surgery is done, he was getting too weak to continue. We were able to repair a damaged artery and wire 3 ribs back together. He also has collapsed lung, we tried to repair it, however at this point it doesn't look good. Doctor Robles was able to repair the bleed in his stomach, there was extensive damage there was well. The bullet initial entered the upper right quadrant then it bounced around -causing quite a bit of damage." The doctor paused a moment; allowing her to take all in. "Mrs. Burke if you would accompany me, I can let you see him for a few moments while I explain more."

She felt someone's arms around her. Noticing it was Reece as he introduced his self to the Doctor. She gave an approval nod to the doctor for him to accompany them. In the recovery, she wanted desperately to hold him, but she was even scared to touch him for fear of hurting him even more. Tears flowed as she looked him up and down; his face was chalk white, she could see the bandages from his incisions, blood soaked. She was someone what surprised -she actually fully expected him to have a cut that ran the full length of his chest; instead each incision was just above-if not over each bullet hole.

He had tubes and wires attached all over; she watched a moment as machines were breathing for him- she reached out to hold his hand. Trying to restrain herself from falling on the floor crying, the doctor continued as Reese stood next to her.

"We're going to keep him here, sedated, x-rays show that there is a couple more bone fragments and a bullet fragment from the bullet that him here. (The doctor was pointing to the wound on the middle of the chest.) Because of this one, we had to rewire and place his ribs back together. Mrs. Burke in addition to keeping him sedated-were lower his body temperature- this bullet is still logged into the back of his spine."

Elizabeth immediately lifted her head with a look of supervise, squeezing his hand tight.

"Is he going to be paralyzed?"

"We're not sure at this point; it is my understanding-that after he was shot-he was still walking around a bit, but that's not necessarily a good sign. Some people have been known to still walk-just for a little bit on pure adrenaline. Doctor Lusk-a neurosurgeon has studied Peter's x-rays, and even looked around a little bit during surgery-at this point he doesn't feel like there is any damage- but until he gets in there-and Peter wakes up-we want know for 100 %. Until he's stable, Dr. Lusk wants to leave the bullet. The reason he's lower Peter's temperature is because there have been several studies showing - that on spinal injuries-or suspected spinal injuries- patients have had better recover rate-in gaining their abilities to walk again. But at this point-Peter's walking is a secondary concern. Were more concerned with keeping him alive. Doctor Lusk isn't sure when he'll conduct the surgery he waits and see how Peter is doing. Tonight is going to be extremely hard on him, if we can get through tonight, I will actually feel a lot better about things in the morning. He's a healthy guy and obviously a strong will. My team and I are going to stay here tonight; we're going to be ready to go in immediately- if we have to.

If it comes to take Mrs. Burke-truthfully it doesn't look good, but we are going to do everything we can. Unfortunately ... here in recover- we can only have 2 visitors at a time-the top of every hour-and only for 15 minutes. I am truly sorry about that, now it's already a quarter till 9- I'll tell the nurses I'm still visiting with you, but at 915...

"Thank you so much doctor."

Reece stood ther, patting Elizabeth on the back, finally he told her he was going to leave and give her some privacy.

She felt herself-squeezing his hand-maybe a little too hard. Leaning down a bit and bringing his hand to her face, she arranged it – putting the palm of his hand on her cheek-closing her eyes she just stood there. Noticing that it was already 915, she pulled back-kissing his palm, leaning down-kissing his forehead and stroking his hair-she leaned closer-whispering in his ear-telling him how much she needed him and how much she loved him. Not wanting to pull away, she felt a warm hand rubbing her back. Looking up-it was she same sweet nurse from before. Elizabeth tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as she walked with the nurse down the hall.

"45 minutes will go by quickly-then you can see him again."

"I'm sorry- I didn't even get your name."

"My name is Emma, I'm Doctor Myers nurse practitioner I'm going to be here tonight, and if you need anything, just asked one of my nurses for me."

"Thank you so much, really."

"You're welcome, but if you need anything, I will be right here."

Looking up, Elizabeth noticed that the nurse had walked her back into the waiting area. The room looked at her heavily-as she thought that Hughes had already briefed them fully on Peter's condition. Elizabeth noticed that Neal was tucked away in the corner, not looking up, looked as if he just wanted to disappear. Elizabeth walked over, setting down next to Neal.

"Honey, are you ok?"

Neal just looked at her-his blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry."

"Oh, honey, it's not your fault."

As Elizabeth was trying to reassure Neal-for the first time, she noticed that the TV was on.

"_**Tonight an FBI agent stopped a bank robbery in a down in a Manhattan Bank. That's our top story. Good Evening."**_

Elizabeth felt herself stand up, putting her full attention onto the TV.

"_**A Federal Agent was apparently caught in the middle of a Bank robbery this afternoon, as four gun men entered the bank, details are scratchy-however eye witnesses are reporting that four men entered the bank, tripping an alarm-the gun men opened fire on the bank, grabbing hostages. Witness reports that the Federal Agent was crouched behind a counter when gun fire erupted; we're receiving unconfirmed reports-saying that the agent was in the bank with his wife when she was taken hostage. Witnesses are saying that the Federal Agent then stood up firing back at the gun men.**_

_**Sara is on seen with a witness from inside the bank...Sara"**_

_Thank you Jim, I'm here with Travis Alexander who was inside the bank during the robbery attempt."_

"_It was crazy-like something you see on TV. When they came into the bank-they were yelling at us, telling us to get down when an alarm starting going off. Then suddenly the men starting firing at anyone who was moving. I saw this guy looking up from behind a counter by the door-they were firing right at him. Then all of a sudden, he turned-started walking as he was trying to stand up- he yelled out FBI -it was something I never seen-now instead of firing at everyone- these guys turned towards this agent. The agent ...he... he just turned fired at this guy on his left-he went down, then turned fired at the guy on the right- boom he went down. I don't know how many times they shot the agent- he just kept on walking for the guy in the middle- then he fired once and that guy was down-pulling his lady down with him. That FBI guy just kept walking – I could see the blood all over his shirt (the man on the news was throwing his arms in big circles around his chest) – but he just kept walking over to the last guy he shot and pulled that lady out of the way, and laid on top of her. Someone was saying that the lady was his wife. I don't know...it was amazing it was just like something out of the movies.)_

Back to the two news reporters.

_**The FBI released an official statement just a few minutes ago, confirming that there was a Special Agent in the bank at the time of the Robber**__**y. They declined to give the Agents name or report on his condition. The statement continued-saying that this is an ongoing investigation, however there were 4 assailants- 3 are dead and the 4**__**th**__** was in custody after trying to flee the scene. The FBI is **__**not releasing the names of the suspects at this time, or any more information"**_

_**What an amazing story Jim, I just hope that the agent is doing well,**_

_**Absolutely Ann,**_

_**And if we get any more information about this we'll be sure to share it with all of you at home.**_

As the news continued, Elizabeth felt like she was going numb. Feeling like she needed to sit down, she just stared up at the TV, watching-not really catching anything they were saying. She started playing the events over in her mind. At the end of the broad cast, the news once again caught her attention.

_**Ann... Sara is still in Manhattan with more on our top story on the attempted bank robbery earlier...Sara**_

_**Thanks Jim / Ann. The scene here is still going on in full force, all around are FBI and NYPD officers. I'm standing her with Officer Monson with the NYPD public relations. Officer Monson what can you tell us about the scene here.**_

_As you can see can Sara, a full force investigation is still on going, crime scene is still working. At this point we are trying to account for each short fired,, we still don't have a final count, but so far we have accounted for 123 shots, and we still have a while to go._

_**Now officer Monson-reports as saying the 4 assailants were using full automatic machine guns, can you comment?**_

_Yes Sara, each assailant was caring a full auto machine gun, and we found each man with at least 6 clips each._

_**Now the Federal Agent that was involved in his case, can you tell of anything about that.**_

_Yes, Agent Peter Burke with New York office, was here earlier today, meeting his wife for lunch-when they were caught up in the middle of this gun fight._

_**Officer Monson-we have reports that the reason Agent Burke returned fire with the gun men, was because his wife was one of the hostages.**_

_Yes-it is our understand, that Agent Burke as well as one of his civilian consultants were crouched behind a counter-near the exit when the men started firing on the bank and taking hostages. It is my understanding that once Agent Burke saw that is wife was taken hostage- is when he leaped into action._

_**Officer Monson-was Agents Burke's wife or consultant hurt during any of this.**_

_No, Only Agent Burke was injured; while he returned fire killing 3 of the assailants._

_**Do you have anything on Agents Burke's conditions?**_

_Yes, the last report we received was that EMT's had to revive him on scene, before transferring him to the hospital where he is still in surgery._

_**Thank you Officer Monson, That's all we have from here, JIM / ANN**_

_**More events keep unfolding on this Amazing story, our thoughts are with Agent Burke and his family this evening.**_

Elizabeth felt like the room was spinning, she must have turned green, Neal suddenly jumped out of his seat, with a trash can in hand. Elizabeth could hear Hughes as he started yelling; picking up his cell phone. Neal was rubbing her back, when Elizabeth's cell phone suddenly started going off. Diana quickly came over, taking the cell phone; she was immediately trying to run interference for Elizabeth. Hughe's voice kept getting louder and louder, hanging up the phone, he was still yelling. "I told them no press releases!"  
>Softly from across the room<p>

"Its political, NYPD wants to show they know what's going on, there still in charge."

It was the first time Elizabeth had heard Neal say anything all day.

Well when I find out who authorized him to go public, heads will roll…..."

A nurse had walked back the waiting room, and the room fell silent… "Burke family." Elizabeth quickly stood up, Mrs. Burke, we have another waiting room we can move you to that is a little closer, I'll show you where it is, then you can see your husband. Elizabeth grabbed Neal's hand, pulling him with her. The Nurse showed them were the waiting room was, Elizabeth felt some of the weight she was carrying melt away when she noticed that she could walk a few steps down the hall and see Peter's bed, she turned to follow the nurse, Neal pulled back, trying to get her to release his hand, not wanting to go in. She didn't force him as she looked at his panic in his face.

Seeing him this time was just as hard, she had hoped that, if only somehow it would be a little easier. She was holding his hand, squeezing tightly, when she heard one of his monitors make a loud beep. It wasn't 2 seconds later that a nurse walked in, quickly examining the cause of the noise. Rushing back out of the room, she quickly returned with two needles and a second nurse. Each nurse wasted no time; one was giving him a shot of something into his IV bag, another directly into a vain on his arm. Both nurses were watching his monitor extremely close, Elizabeth was still standing there in complete shock trying to grasp what just happen. One of the nurses put her hand on Elizabeth shoulder, Mrs. Burke, perhaps it's best if we let him rest a bit, walking her out into the lobby, Elizabeth noticed that Neal must have shown everyone the new waiting room, it was a little bit smaller, no TV, and everyone felt the needs to be much quieter. Elizabeth didn't walk over to sit down, as she noticed half the room stood up to offer their seat; instead she walked a few steps down the hall, looking directly at Peter. If she couldn't be with him, watching him at least give her some peace. Drained, needing sleep, her next two visits went by just as quickly, no one was saying anything on his condition. She just stood there watching him through the windows. She noticed that the nursing were going in and out of his room more and moving about him more and more. She started to feel like her heart was going stop beating all together, when she felt someone walk up behind her, wrapping his arm around her. Looking back over her shoulder, she just broke down when she noticed it was her dad. She stood there, burying her face in to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her-stroking her hair, she started crying so hard, and she could barely breathe; when an awful sound caught her attention. Alarms, buzzers, and bells were going off, she could hear them, looking up, she saw 2 nursing running inside Peter's room, another coming pushing some sort of cart. It was only a few seconds longer when Dr. Myers and his Nurse Emma were running in. Watching through the window, all she could do was put her hands to her mouth, trying not to scream in terror. She saw one of the nursing start pushing on Peter's chest, seeing this her father tried to pull her back, turn her around-whatever he could do in order for her not to see what was going on. She started shivering all over when she saw the nurses take a step back, and Doctor Myers stick something up to Peter's chest, causing his body to shake and jump off the bed. Seeing this Elizabeth scream "NO!" this caught everyone's full attention. Her father was still trying to pull her away from the window. As more came up behind, her to see what was happening. No no no no no no kept escaping from her mouth. Just before her father and Neal could pull her away from the window, she saw one of the nurses jumped on top of Peter's bed and begin pushing down on his chest as they starting wheeling him down at hall out of sight. They were able guide her to the couch, as she was clinging to her father; crying uncontrollably. It wasn't long before she had cried herself to sleep.

Even in her dreams, Elizabeth kept going back to their bedroom, watching herself, as if she was still just ghost in the room. She was setting up in the middle of their bed, her legs were folded up under her as if she were setting on them- looking over at Peter, he was playing with something in his hand, he would look back up at her, and then back down at his hands, he kept turning it over and over. He finally stood up with nervous energy and placed the item on the fire place mantle. Trying not to look up at the mantel, he set on the side of the bed; she scooted over, resting her chin on his shoulder, whispering in his ear. With her arms wrapped around him, he was holding the top of her hands as she rested them on his chest. They set there holding one to each other for a few minutes, before he got up, taking the item off the mantel, careful to not look at; he set back down on the side of the bed, as they looked at it together.

"Mrs. Burke? Elizabeth."

She felt a gently tap on her leg, waking, she quickly set up, giving her full attention to Emma.

"We had to go back in. We're fighting a fever right now, and his lungs have started to fill up with fluids. Doctor Myers didn't want to go back in this early. So far we've drained the fluid off his lungs; Doctor Myers is still trying to get his lungs to accept the repairs, it's still not holding. And long as that happens; his lungs will keep filling up. We went ahead and removed the bone fragments we talked about earlier, now everything does still look good on his artery and his stomach-we were a little scared we might had done some damage because….. (Holding Elizabeth's hands) Now Mrs. Burke-we...did lose him for a few minutes and we had to do CPR. If we can't get his lungs to hold. Dr. Myers is going to install a new tube that will run through one side of his rib cage and out the other. We don't like to do this because this can lead to so many new complications, because basically he'll have to large opening on both sides of his rib cage allowing us to keep the fluid out. If this happens he want be able to have any visitors, because he will be so acceptable to a number of infections. As the nurse was explaining the recent events, Dr. Myers walked up behind her. Looking at Elizabeth with sympathy filled eyes.

"I didn't want to go back in this early. For the next 24 hours at least he want be able to have any visitors. We have him isolated. The next 24 hours are extremely critical, at this point, I believe I've done all I can do, I can't do anymore until his body heals a bit. I have hopes-most would not have survived this long given his injuries. Go home, I can give you something to help you get some sleep, get a few hours rest and come back fresh."

Too tired to think, or even acknowledge that her response was going to be excitable news to everyone.

"No…..I can't take anything, I'm pregnant."

"Well, Mrs. Burke, that is even more of a reason to go home and get some rest, there's nothing to you do right now. We will call you with any changes."

After the doctor left, Elizabeth could feel the room's eyes upon her; she felt the million questions that she knew they wanted to ask.

"A couple of weeks ago, Peter and I took a home pregnancy test, being positive-we made an appointment, and yesterday Doctor Childers confirmed that we are 9 weeks alone. (Feeling even more drained, now that for the first time- her pregnancy crossed her mind-and quickly thinking how was she going to get through a pregnancy and raising their child without him.) "We wanted to wait awhile before we told anyone."

Elizabeth's father spoke up, telling her to go home, he would stay here, Elizabeth could tell by his tone-the tone she had known her whole life-that this was not a suggestion.

Her father got up, formally introduced himself (Alan Mitchell) to Jones and Diana, asking one of them if they minded taking her home.


	5. Chapter 5

At the house, she mindlessly took a hot shower, and crawled into bed. She was so exhausted mentally and physically. She pulled Peter's pillow in tight-inhaling his smell and drifted off.

Waking up, feeling somewhat better-she noticed it was still dark as she pulled herself out the bed. Checking her phone-making sure no one called-she cussed out loud as she noticed she had been asleep for 13 hours. She jumped up and dressed in record time heading out for the hospital.

Back at the hospital-she found that her father was the only one still there-everyone had gone home to get some rest themselves.

"Have they said anything?"

Inhaling deep, "Yes, They've removed the tubes for his lungs, but replaced it with a different drainage tube..."

Cutting him off with anger filled tone. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Honey, this just happened, and it's a good thing. A few minutes ago-the nurse came out and said he has done remarkably better in the past 12 hours actually, better than they expected. And here in a few minutes he's going to be moved back to ICU."

"He's doing better?"

Smiling "Yes"

As she felt a warm glow from her father's smile-the nurse came back to the waiting room.

"Mr. Mitchell, if you would come with me?"

"This is my daughter, Elizabeth-Peter's wife."

"Mrs. Burke, he's doing much better, Doctor Myers has moved him to the ICU now, I believe Doctor Myers will be making his rounds in a few hours and I'm sure he can visit with you more.

In this wing- we can have one family member 24 hours a day, and at 8-11 am, and 2-5-9 pm we can allow others to visit-no more than 2 at time, If you want to come back with me, you can see him for a few minutes-then you can decide who will stay.

Finally able to hold his hand she felt better just to touch him. Her father stayed at the foot of his bed. This is the first time he was able to see his son-in-law in such a weakened conditioned. He's always liked Peter-enjoyed giving Peter a hard time, making him sweet each chance he got. Always being over protective of his daughters, Alan never loved Peter more than he did right now, seeing the links Peter was prepared to go through for the safety of his daughter.

"Honey, I hate to leave you, but I know there's no arguing with you to go home, so I'm going to take my own advice, your mother is will fly in –in a few days."

Hugging and kissing the top of her head, you call me if you need anything."

Setting as close as she could-a couple of hours later, the nurse came back in-Elizabeth was happy to see that is Emma. Emma handed Elizabeth a bottle of water, and sandwich from down stairs.

"I figured I'd find you here, and I wanted to make sure you've had something to eat. Doctor Myers told me you just found out your pregnant, and I didn't figure you have left since they moved him in here."

Elizabeth didn't realize, but she was a bit hungry,

"Thank you, you've been so great, really."

"You're so welcome, Doctor Myers is here, he's making round right now, I'm sure he'll be here to talk to you soon."

A couple of hours later, Dr. Myers came in, he was upbeat and perky, and Elizabeth could tell he was able to get some sleep as well. He quickly explained how pleased he was with Peter in the last 12 hours.

"I truly did not expect him to make such a turnaround in such a short time, Yesterday Mrs. Burke, I wasn't sure if he was going to make the last 24 hrs., but he has done so remarkably well, I am very pleased. His lungs are already showing great improvement, and if he keeps this up, in the next 24 / 36 hours, I think we may test the waters, and see how his lungs are holding up, and see how well he can breathe on his own. At this point, time is the only thing we need, and I need to you to stay rested, and get plenty to eat and drink, (smiling big) because the 3 of you are in for long road."

With each word he spoke, Elizabeth felt the weight she was carrying slowly fall off her shoulders. The next 24 hours, she sat there, watching as someone would come and visit with each chance they got, Jones and Diana informed her Neal was showing up from time to time in the waiting room, but he was still refusing to come back.

The next day, Elizabeth left for a couple of hours, as her father set with Peter; she quickly showered, changed clothes and grabbed her self-something to eat. Looking around-she noticed that someone had been in; picked up a bit-and was taking care of Satch, which she was completely grateful. She was excited to get back to the hospital, Dr. Myers told her that at 4 o'clock- he was going to take Peter off the respirator and see how he was doing.

She felt like she was sitting on pins and needles. Around 4, as he promised, Dr. Myers, Emma and a few other nurses came in, she watched as they made all the necessary arrangements- they were preparing for the need to put him right back on the respirator if needed. She stepped back into the corner of the room, watching, wanting as Dr. Myers removed Peter's respirator, but he left the tubing in- turning off the machine. Elizabeth held her breath-watching- for a moment she began to panic- begging the Dr. in her mind to turn the machine back on.

"It's ok Mrs. Burke, (he must have felt her tension), were going to give him just a little bit-sometimes it takes the mind just a ...Emma go ahead and give him a few breaths... (Emma connected a bag to Peter's tubing-squeezed a few times, and step back) (Elizabeth was still yelling at the doctor in her mind-please re-hook the machine-he's not ready.) The seconds felt like hours as she was waiting for Peter to take a breath. She guessed she was waiting for an alarm so something to make a noise -acknowledging that Peter was breathing."

"See Mrs. Burke, sometimes we just have to give him a few moments." Elizabeth felt her eyes moisten as she walked over picking up his hand.

With an upbeat tone. "Ok! now here's the plan Mrs. Burke. I'm going to leave the machines, nearby, and the tubing in place. It's now uncommon to have to place a patient back on a respirator, so if that happens, I don't want you to get too excited-it happens; all that means is... Well his lungs are sore, and very week, and like I said-TIME, time is all we need at this point. Let's see how the next 12 to 24 hours go, and I may stop the meds and see if we can get him to wake up. I think Dr. Lusk still wants to wait on his surgery….we've already talked about this a little-Peter walking is not our primary concern at this point. Doctor Lusk did look at the scans we did last night, he still feels like everything is going to be ok there. It does look like the bullet is resting again the spinal column, there some swelling, expected, but again he want know until he gets in there and Peter wakes up. But overall it's looking good, very good. I'll be back later on to check on you."  
>Elizabeth felt like she was 6 years old and waiting for Santa Clause, she was so excited.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up, as Emma entered. She explained that she was asleep when Dr. Myers came back to see them last night-he didn't want to wake her because he was holding off his plans in allowing Peter to wake up. Elizabeth felt a lump in the back of her throat form a bit, but held it together all the same. Without having to be asked why, Emma explained that Peter's lung sounded a little crackly and the Doctor just wanted to be able to meet any problems that could arise head on.

Emma reminded Elizabeth of what Doctor Myers told her-how common it was to place patients back on a respirator, especially when someone that taken as much damage as Peter has. Elizabeth let the news hit her hard, probably harder than it should have. Throughout the day, she quickly became tired of explaining everything to Peter's visitors, and she just felt herself drain even faster with each visit.

Refusing to each offer to go home and get some sleep-she found herself not sleeping as soundly as she had been. She wasn't sure of the time when she woke up to whispers in the room. Doctor Myers and two of his nurses were there; almost jumping up-she noticed that two of the nurses were gathered around him working hard. With her fear rising at an alarming rate, she stepped around to the side as she was watching them pull the tubing out of Peter's throat, not exactly sure why-her first thought was that he died and they were removing everything, loudly taking a deep breath, Doctor Myers spoke up.

"Emma have you stopped..." "Yes...Doctor...the last time was (looking up at the wall clock). 4 hours ago (Elizabeth noticed a bit of stress and doubt as the nurse said the last part)

Elizabeth's eyes widen as Doctor Myers was turning to acknowledge her.

"Were removing the tubing, we've placed a secondary tube in his noise- help give him plenty of air and oxygen. We've stopped the meds that were inducing his coma; truthfully he should have already been stirring about a little. Talk to him-see if you get to wake up, we'll give him a little more time before we start running more test to see what might be going on."

As she watched them leave, she heard the Doctor quickly giving his nurses orders. Elizabeth could tell that he was concerned Peter wasn't awake- and felt her heart skip a beat as she walked over to him.

Pulling his hand up to her chest and shaking his should softly as she could.

"Peter? Honey...please wake up..."

"I need to you open your eyes now hon."

Elizabeth didn't think she had been at long, when Doctor Myers returned checking on their progress.

"Any progress in the last 3 hours?

A little shocked

"No, were still working on it."

"Well, I have him scheduled for a round of test so we can see what the problem might be."

"Over all, it should take 2 maybe 3 hours, if you want to head home, take a quick break"

With a heavy heart, Elizabeth set back down, she decided maybe the doctor was right, a quick break while they were running there test might do her some good.

She wasn't expecting the nurses to return so soon for him,

"Hon, Please...Please Honey, I need you to wake up..."

She felt herself break a bit, as she watched them take him away. Walking out of ICU, Neal caught her eye; he was almost lying upside down on the waiting room couch.

"Neal, Honey... wake up."

"What's happened?"

"I was going to head home, freshen up a bit...they've...taken him for more test... (Crying) Neal we can't get him to wake up..."

Holding Elizabeth

"I'm sorry, (whipping her tears) He was doing so good, I didn't expect this (sniffle) they've removed him off the respirator, the Doctor has been very please, and now this...Neal it's like there's some force trying to take him from me…..."

"Elizabeth, just give him some time, this is Peter and there's no way he is going to leave you without a fight."

"Let me drive you home."

On the ride home, she had to ask

"Why haven't you come back to see him?"

"I can't, I ...(a heavy sigh)...Elizabeth...this is all my fault...I did not mean for any of this to happen."

"Neal I was there remember? this is not your fault..."

"No it is, I was the one who pulled the fire alarm…..Peter told me not to...but as usual I didn't listen"

Pulling up to the house, Elizabeth didn't say any more to Neal. She headed up for a nice hot shower, as Neal headed to the kitchen to make her something to eat. Coming back down, she noticed Satch was nowhere to be found, Neal told her that he had been coming over and feeding Satch, but June agreed to dog sit.

The ride back was quite, and Neal still refused to see Peter. Emma quickly found Elizabeth in the waiting room, and escorted her back to Peter's room. Emma asked if Neal was going to join them, there were still a few minutes left in visitation. Neal back up softly-still refusing to go back.

In the hallway, Elizabeth met with Doctor Myers outside of Peter's room.

"He's in a ..."

"Looks like it Mrs. Burke...keep talking to him, touch him, and let him know you here."

As Doctor Myers was speaking with Elizabeth-she didn't really even register what was going on-when Dr. Myers turned and ran into Peter's room. Elizabeth stood frozen at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

He felt his eyes flutter, trying to open them, he wasn't able to focus. The sound of alarms going off in his ear is what finally made him open his eyes. Trying to look around, he felt heavy hands push him back down towards the bed. Now in a panic-trying to cough, there was something nagging in noise running down the back of his throat, he was still looking wildly around the room with panic filled eyes. He could hear someone yelling, barking orders. The alarms that were going off, were now starting to hurt his head when he finally turned his head towards the door. Not sure if he was actually seeing her or if it was just a dream; he stretched his arm out trying to see if he could actually touch her.

"Mrs. Burke!...Mrs. Burke!" Finally snapping herself out of her daze... "Get in here; see if you can calm him down before he has strokes out!"

Elizabeth raced to Peter's side; she took his hand after she finally realized he was reaching for her.

Soon as she took his hand, she took her free hand and was softly brushing her fingers through his hair, whispering in his ear. Soon as she spoke, he felt his self being pulled back down. But this time, knowing she was there with him, he didn't fight it, and he just let his self-drift back asleep.

As Peter was calming down, a nurse came in, injecting something in his to IV, Elizabeth didn't really notice, she was too fixed on Peter, still whispering in his ear. "Shh, its ok honey, I'm right here..."

Dr. Myers stood back, talking with his nurses, while Elizabeth saying her sweet whispers in Peter's ear...

"Mrs. Burke?..." Finally picking up her gaze from Peter.

"Is he ok?'

"Well... I think so...I'm thinking he had a panic attack...these meds should wear off in a few hours... (Smiling...) In a couple of hours, I think it might be best if you're the one who tries to wake him...I'll be back to check on you guys then..."

Not moving, not even to pull up a chair, she stood there, pulling herself in close as she could, still holding his hand tightly, brushing his hair...

"Honey? Honey...Peter...wake up...can you open your eyes and look at me..."

After what felt like a life time, she finally felt him flinch and a momentary jump in his vitals as his monitors were beginning to beep a little louder. It wasn't long before a nurse came in; she stood there on the other side of Peter's bed, watching his monitors, Elizabeth looked up her.

"Keep talking...but if he starting going off like before, I'm going to put him back down...just keep talking, let's see if you get him awake."

Looking back down, she saw his drug glazed eyes looking up at her - it was one of the sweetest sites she has ever looked at.

0O0O0O0O0O

For the next couple of days, she was only able to look into his brown eyes for brief moments, but they were the sweetest moments.

Everyone one gathered back in the waiting room with her, when Doctor Lush finally decided to go back in and remove the final bullet. Compared to the other surgeries, this one was extremely fast. The doctor was only gone for 4 fours, before he came back to talk with her.

"Everything looked great. There was some swelling, totally expected, I didn't see any damage... It looked like the bullet just came to rest, he's lucky, I'm going to leave him in recovery a couple more hours, then when we get him back to ICU, I'll have a nurse come back and get you..."

"Thank you doctor."

Sitting in the that waiting room, for the first time in days, everyone found themselves smiling and laughing a bit, as they all told stories on Peter...

When she was finally able to go back to ICU to see him, Jones, Diana and Hughes left for the office, Neal still stood close. She tried to get him to go back with her, but Neal still refused; he just wanted to wait where he was.

Several days later, Peter was finally able to get his own room; he was now able to stay awake for 30 minutes to hour at a time before he found himself completely whipped out.

He had a slow train of visitors. Elizabeth started to notice his stress level rise; he kept asking if everyone was alright even asking about Neal. She knew he was getting better, when he finally starting bitching about the nurses, who would come in and wake him up just to see how he was feeling.

Another two and half weeks, Peter was finally doing well enough to go home. He didn't even pay attention as Doctor Myers was giving him strict instructions, explaining that he will home bound for the next couple months, and have a follow up visit each week for a while.

Riding in the car was harder that he expected, Elizabeth was helping him out of the car when Peter looked over and noticed that Neal was standing at the foot of their front steps with Satch...

Neal thought that Peter actually looked a little pissed to see him.

Elisabeth must have thought the same thing when she whispered at him

"Go easy on him... he thinks this is all his fault..." looking sideways at Elle

"What?"

"He was there the whole time at the hospital, almost every time I came out for a break I would find him in the waiting room, Honey... I don't think he was able to handle the idea that you were hurt... (Finally able to stand up straight as she shut the car door.) I think this whole time, he saw you as this invincible big brother he was looking up to...(giving him a quick kiss...) now I'm going to go park the car, I'll be right back..."

Taking every bit of strength he had, walking up to the steps... "Neal..."

Seeing him for the first time... Neal felt stick to his stomach... Peter was thin, to thin, he was still a little ashy, and it wasn't hard to see how weak he was...

"Look at you..."  
>"Yeah, they said it was going to be slow... (Looking down at Satch who was clearly very happy to see him) HEY BUDDY!." <p>

They were both oddly standing there, trying to not look at one another. Peter knew Neal felt guilty, but he wasn't good at opening up and telling him it was ok, after all there was a small part of Peter that wanted Neal to feel bad, Neal didn't listen to, never does and this time he could have lost Elle.

With the help of Elle, and grunting as he set down on the couch, Peter was out soon as he set down.

Neal was still standing oddly by the kitchen, Elizabeth could tell he wanted to talk to Peter, he just didn't know how.

"You know Neal; I think he was more upset that you didn't visit him- then what happen at the bank."

With glossy eyes "I wanted to, I...I just couldn't...what would I have said?"

Smiling "How about ...Peter...I'm here for you."

"Hmmm….. here Elizabeth, let me help you with that..."

A couple of hours later, Peter woke to a smell drifting from the kitchen. This perked him up a little; he was so tired of crappy food from the hospital. Neal and Elizabeth were talking quietly at the kitchen table. Neal glazed over, watching Peter slowly and painfully getting up. Neal felt his guilt thicken. Neal tried to think how many times he has caused them grief.

After watching Peter eats less than a cup of his soup, Neal decided now would be the time to have a talk. Elizabeth was in the kitchen, cleaning up, re-reading the doctors' orders.

"Peter...I think it may be best if you just release me and send me back to do my remaining time."

Peter was shocked; he turned his head to the side, trying to understand why Neal was asking for this.

"You want me to send you back? Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been almost killed, Elizabeth wouldn't have been kidnapped. Look at how much trouble I've because you guys."

"Neal..."

Neal cuts him off.

"Peter how many times have I tried to do things my way, only ending up getting someone hurt or putting you, Elle, Mozzie, June and even ...Kate... in a situation you shouldn't have been in... but you were because of me."

"Neal...Because I need you Neal...your good,"

"Peter, you don't need my help to have a 94 % case closure."

The both set there a few minutes; Elizabeth was standing in the kitchen- hoping one of them would speak up.

"Neal, the bank wasn't your fault..._TRUE, _should have listened to me...that was stupid on so many level pulling that fire alarm... But when I saw him grab Elle. I...I... panicked... what happen to me was my fault; I made that choice to start shooting back. I didn't care what happen to me, I was only thinking of Elle. I should have slowed down and thought..." Elizabeth came up behind Peter putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder..."Honey...maybe you should go and rest."

Reaching up and touch her arm. "Ok, that actually sounds nice to sleep in my own bed for a change. Getting up slowly from the kitchen table

"Neal, I don't want you to go back, but it's your choice. You have people out here who need you and care about you..."

With Elizabeth by his side, helping him make his way to the stairs.

Neal jumped up-walking closely by Elizabeth side, she pause at the bottom of the stairs as Peter was making his first painful step, Neal reached over-gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Elizabeth call me if he needs anything...Thank you Peter...I'll check on you later."

"Good night Neal"

"See ya Neal."

"You think he'll stay?"

"Honey. You're the only reason he's stayed this long... (Rubbing his back as he makes his way up stairs.) I don't think he'll go anywhere."

For the first time in weeks, lying next to Peter as he was starting to drift. Elizabeth was trying to decide if she should give him his present.

"What's this?"

"Well, the other day, we had our first picture taken..."

(Looking at sonogram with tears filling his eyes) "Oh honey, I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you, but for now on..."

She cuts him off " Honey, I need you more than you realize...I need you here with us (taking his hand and placing it on her small baby bump...honey... please never do something that stupid again..."

"Elle, I'm so sorry for what you went through on this..."

Sniffling, trying to wipe her eyes and clear her throat... "Besides, next time we have to decide if we want to know what we're having."

Giving her his cutest half smile, quickly drifting asleep, "hmm...It doesn't matter, were in trouble regardless what we have..."  
>"WHY would say that?"<p>

"Because between Mozzie and Neal, even June... this kid will be able to pick the lock on their bedroom door and sneak out by the time its 2...I'll probably have to order another gps tracker just to know where he...or she's at..."

Kissing him on the cheek with a little giggle. "I'm sure your right.


End file.
